Technologies such as modern cable television infrastructure, broadband, and high speed cellular phone networks have made it easier than ever to consume media on demand and from wherever the consumer happens to be, through whatever device is most appropriate or convenient. Media is also becoming increasingly interactive, driven initially with technologies used on the web and now making its way into television-experienced media. At the same time the same technologies have been widely embraced as a way for families and friends all over the globe to reconnect and keep in touch in an increasingly accessible format. Social networking has seen the online rise of special interest groups, clubs, and other forms of association between people that may have not ordinarily been able to connect. The increased adoption of social networking and social media has also opened up new possibilities on how people can consume media. In the past the only shared media experiences were typically those provided by linear television, radio and movie theatres where groups of people all experienced the same media at the same time. Prior techniques allow individuals to record television or radio media for the purpose of consuming the media at a later time, using devices like digital video recorders (DVRs). Each consumer experiences the same media but at different times depending on when each of the consumers decides to experience (e.g., play) the media.